In recent years, with the rise of cloud storage, a hard disk having an Ethernet interface, that is, an Ethernet interface hard disk, is increasingly widely used.
An existing Ethernet interface hard disk provides an open Key-Value semantic interface such that a client may access the Ethernet interface hard disk using the Key-Value interface of the Ethernet interface hard disk. Further, the client provides a Key to the Ethernet interface hard disk, to be used as a logical address, and after the Ethernet interface hard disk acquires the Key, the Ethernet interface hard disk may find, in storage space of the Ethernet interface hard disk by means of addressing, a physical address corresponding to the Key. The Ethernet interface hard disk may read a corresponding Value from the physical address, and return the Value to the client if the client performs read access on the Ethernet interface hard disk, or the Ethernet interface hard disk may write a Value, which is provided by the client, to the physical address if the client performs write access on the Ethernet interface hard disk.
However, the Ethernet interface hard disk in the prior art supports only an access manner that is based on the Key-Value semantic interface. Therefore, the client can access the Ethernet interface hard disk only using the Key-Value interface, which limits a capability of the client to interact with the Ethernet interface hard disk.